Making Peace
by RyoushiYAOI-Sama
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was given a chance of reincarnation by God. He accepted and was reborn as Albus Engel. After having repented and reflected in Nurmengard, Gellert Grindelwald was allowed to be reincarnated as Gellert Klug. What would happen if these two reincarnated soul mates met each other in Hogwarts when they turn 11?
1. Prologue

Making Peace

Pairing: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore

Summary: Albus Dumbledore was given a chance of reincarnation by God. He accepted and was reborn as Albus Engel. After having repented and reflected in Nurmengard, Gellert Grindelwald was allowed to be reincarnated as Gellert Klug. What would happen if these two reincarnated soul mates met each other in Hogwarts when they turn 11?

-PROLOGUE-

Albus heaved a sigh as he lowered himself on his red armchair, contented to be sitting in his cozy home in Heaven. When he had died, the first person that he went to see was Ariana, to see her face, her sweet, angelic smile once more. He was happy beyond words that not only did she not blame him for her death but had enlightened him with how she had really died-from a depletion of her magical core during one of her particularly bad attacks. She had not been killed by Aberforth, Gellert or himself like they had always thought.

Gellert. Albus sighed with regret every time he thought about him. He regretted being the catalyst that had spurred Gellert even more on his conquest to rid the world of muggles. He regretted his actions that had engendered this turn of events. But most of all, he regretted having left the man.

Albus missed being in his arms as they slowly went to sleep every night. When he had felt down, he could always count on Gellert being there to comfort him. But in the end, in return to Gellert's loving actions towards him, Albus had sentenced him to a lifetime of Nurmengard.

Hearing his name, Albus snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the messanger, an angel from the court of God. The angel held out a scroll with God's crest on it and as Albus opened the scroll, his eyes widened at its contents:

'Albus Dumbledore,

For having accomplished so many great and worthy deeds in your past life, I grant you a chance of reincarnation. To live life without the death of your sister hanging over you and a chance to reach your full potential without anyone judging you. To activate it, just say "I, Albus Dumbledore, accept the chance of reincarnation." You will be allowed to keep the memories of your past life should you choose to be reincarnated.'

Even without a signature at the end, Albus knew the message was from God. He thought about his life in Heaven. He had a peace of mind now that he wasn't so preoccupied with the issue of who had killed Ariana. He had only wished for Gellert or a relationship as fiery as it had been with him.

Making up his mind, Albus closed the scroll, smiled in thanks at the messenger, and said, "I, Albus Dumbledore, accept the chance of reincarnation."

With those words said, he vanished with a pop and Albus Dumbledore was no more.

-END OF PROLOGUE-


	2. Chapter 1

Making Peace

-CHAPTER ONE-

Gellert Klug sighed as his mother asked him for the umpteenth time whether he had remembered his robes. Obviously, since she was of a lower intelligence than him, he couldn't fault her for always forgetting. He knew honestly that he was probably the most intelligent person alive and even among those who had died, there was only one who could be his equal. Albus Dumbledore. His love. The main reason Gellert had chosen reincarnation-to see if he could forget Albus in this life. Not bloody likely. And now, at his tender age of eleven, he was going to attend Hogwarts. Albus' beloved alma mater. Hopefully he could meet someone of significant intelligence there.

-Page Break-

Albus Engel smiled indulgently at his mother as she patted his face and fretted about whether he would be all right at Hogwarts. Being the youngest child, he hadn't had much interaction with other children his age due to his older brothers' protective nature. Unfortunately, they had all graduated from Hogwarts and couldn't see him off due to their jobs.

As his mother continued to fret over him, his gaze swept Platform 9 ¾, looking out for faces that he had known in his past life. He had heard all about Neville destroying Voldemort's Horcrus and about Harry and his defeat of Voldemort. Since they both had children at the age of eleven, he hoped to see them here or at least catch a glimpse of them.

His gaze stopped at a group of red-heads, his eyes on the man whom he had considered his son in his previous life. Harry Potter. He looked older, with the air of a man who had seen and witnessed many things in his life. Albus quickly bid his mother farewell, kissing her cheeks and promising to write to her at least once a week. He wandered over to Harry's family, unable to resist the temptation to see what Harry's children were like.

-Page Break-

Albus Severus Potter, Al for short, was worrying about his future house and the Sorting when he realized there was a boy walking behind him.

Said boy looked his age, with auburn hair that was tied into a neat ponytail. He had startling blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of half-moon glasses and he was rather short and slim. 'Rather like a girl,' Al thought.

Summoning his courage, Al went up to him and introduced himself, saying, "Hi, I'm Albus, Albus Severus Potter. You can call me Al though. Are you a First Year too?"

-Page Break-

Albus stared at Al in shock. He had no idea that Harry had named his son after him and his heart swelled with paternal love for Harry.

Snapping out of his daze, he smiled back tentatively at Al. "Hi, my name is Albus too. Albus Engel, and yes, I am a First Year." After an awkward silence, he quickly added, "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Al smiled as he said, "Alright? Ha… that was really random." Albus smiled back shyly at Al and they both walked to find an empty compartment to sit in.

After they were seated comfortably and talked more, they grew more comfortable with each other, bonding over talks of Quidditch and sweets, both boys already knowing that they would be the best of friends.

-Page Break-

Gellert looked in disdain at the castle looming ahead of him. He was sitting in a boat that, apparently, all First Years sat in in order to get their first 'magnificent' view of the castle. Gellert's lip curled into a sneer as he stared at the bright lights before him, much preferring the darkness of Durmstrang.

As he stepped off the boat and walked towards the castle, Gellert surveyed his fellow classmates. He recognized the trademark blonde hair of the Malfoy line and smirked, knowing that the scion of the Malfoy family would be a possible ally to him. As he looked next at Albus Potter, his gaze was caught by th boy standing next to him, both of them smiling without a care in the world.

There was no mistaking it, no doubt in Gellert's mind as he stared harder at the boy. There was something deep in him, an innate feeling, that told him the truth. It was Albus. Albus Dumbledore. HIS Albus.

And Gellert was going to get him back.

-End of Chapter One-


	3. Chapter 2

Making Peace

A/N: This chapter is for my cousin Andrea hahaha;) Have a safe trip to Canada cuz! Lolz

-Chapter Two-

Gellert's eyes narrowed when he saw the boy next to Albus Dumbledore, Albus Severus Potter, according to the newspaper, throw an arm around HIS Albus. How could he be so presumptuous as to think that he had any right to even be near Albus? His intelligence was beyond the knowledge of mankind, as was his beauty. Beside Albus Dumbledore, Albus Potter faded into the background.

Gellert was forced out of his daze by a fellow First Year bumping into him and was just in time to hear the Sorting Hat call out the names of the First Years to be sorted. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as Albus was called up.

-Page Break-

"Engel, Albus"

Albus snapped his head up when he heard his name being called and with an encouraging nudge from Al, started forward. He wasn't afraid of being sorted, having already been sorted in his past life and administering the sorting of many batches of First Years. No. what he was afraid of was if the Sorting Hat would blurt out his secret to the entire Great Hall, since nothing in the mind could be hidden from the Sorting Hat.

With trembling hands, Albus picked up the hat and placed it on his head with trepidation, unsure of what was to come next.

"Well, well, well… Albus… Dumbledore? You have returned to us?" The Sorting Hat practically shouted into Albus' mind. Wincing, Albus thought back, " Yes, but in a different form. Please do not announce my true identity to the world. Allow me to live out my new life in peace."

The Sorting Hat smiled, having always been fond of the old Headmaster. "Alright then, but on one condition! You have to come and visit me whenever you can! Have a word with an old chap... this new Headmaster never talks to me."

Smiling at the childishness of the old hat, Albus agreed and the Hat shouted out the only house Albus could ever be in.

'GRYFFINDOR!"

-Page Break-

Gellert stared jealously at the small smile that played on Albus' lips. No one but him should see Albus smile like that! He was so engrossed in thinking about the punishment he should dole out to those who had seen Albus smile-he was thinking about gouging their eyes out with a rusty spoon. Not original, but it works-that he nearly missed his name being called.

"Klug, Gellert"

Sauntering up to the front of the Great Hall, Gellert was about to put on the Sorting Hat when he paused and looked at the group of First Years huddled together. Catching Albus' eye, Gellert winked at him and smirked before putting the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Ah... Gellert Grindelwald... I'm rather shocked that you appeared here at Hogwarts rather than going to Durmstrang."

"Well, it should seem that my reincarnation was expected then?" Gellert stated plainly, never having been one for pompous and pretentious speech. He had heard many a great things about this great Hat and was rather excited to see it himself. Imagine his surprise when he realised that it was just a raggedy old hat. An old hat that had, supposedly, predicted things and had premonitions of events that were yet to come. Inwardly, Gellert was pleased that the Hat could talk. This way, he could coerce out hundreds of years information from the Hat.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Albus has been reincarnated as well," The Sorting Hat stated, avoiding Gellert's question. Oh, it knew... it knew alright, but now wasn't the right time to reveal it. Clearing its throat, it continued on," Well, anyway, you will find that coercing out information from me won't be that easy, let me assure you." Wanting to avoid further questioning from Gellert, whose insatiable desire for knowledge could be scented a mile away, the Sorting Hat immediately sorted Gellert to the house in which his cunning cleverness could flourish.

"SLYTHERIN!"

-Page Break-

As the Sorting Hat watched Gellert saunter over to his new House table amidst the cheering of his new housemates, it chuckled to itself, looking over at Albus' bewildered face. The two soul mates certainly had an interesting dynamic going on there.

"Interesting... Very interesting."

-End of Chapter Two-


	4. Chapter 3

Making Peace

A/N: This might have been a little late! I'm so sorry hahaha. I was distracted yesterday watching the MAMA awards with my friends and didn't finish typing/writing/editing this chapter hahaha Thanks for reading my story and please show your continued support!

-Chapter Three-

Albus stared in shock at the blonde boy sauntering up to the Slytherin table. HE WINKED AT HIM. What in the world did that mean? And why did he look so much like Gellert Grindelwald? This boy even had the same first name as him... this seemed to be too much of a coincidence.

Itching to ask him questions, Albus could hardly wait for the Feast to end, aching to run out of his seat to question the Slytherin. He hardly noticed Scorpius Malfoy being sorted into Slytherin and clapped Al absentmindedly on the back when he sat next to him at the Gryffindor table, not even noticing his friend's questioning looks.

As he shoved the delicious food into his mouth, Albus made a mental apology to the Hogwart House Elfs for not appreciating their food. His nerves were already so frazzled looking at Gellert that he was contemplating running out of his seat towards, which would be a horrible idea as Albus would only have two options in his mind-to punch Gellert or to kiss him.

As he continued to stare at Gellert, Gellert's head jerked to look in his direction, as if sensing Albus looking at him. Gellert locked eyes with him, a slow smirk forming on his face and, to Albus' horror and reluctance, he felt his face flush go as red as his hair.

Maybe today wouldn't be such a good time to confront Gellert after all. Albus had better get his baser nature as a teenager under control first.

-Page Break-

Albus Severus Potter-or Al as he liked to be called-was a rather intelligent child if he could say so himself. He was quiet and shy with strangers, hence many overlooking him to fawn over his boisterous brother instead. This led to him spending most of his time huddled up in the library reading instead of playing pranks or Quidditch like his brother. There was no doubting his intelligence, coming in third to only Rose and Hugo's in their huge Weasley Family Tree. But what he was staring at had him stumped.

His new friend, Albus, was currently staring at a Slytherin bloke-Gellert if Al remembered right. But that wasn't the shocking thing. What was shocking was that Albus was blushing and looking coyly at Gellert!

Well... everyone had their quirks. And who was he to question his new friend's rather eccentric actions? He had already known that Albus was rather quirky to start with, having tried offering him a lemon drop when they had just met as an attempt to diffuse tension. Turning his head away from the scene, Al turned his attention back to the delicious food before him.

-Page Break-

Gellert did a victory fist pump in his head before calming himself. It would not do for him to appear undignified or ruffled before his 'peers'. Obviously, the habits of this generation were rubbing off on him.

Although, he DID have a good reason to be... excited. He had made Albus blush. That blush symbolised Albus' lingering feelings for him, making Gellert's aim much easier to achieve.

Albus. Although Gellert didn't even speak to him yet, he knew that it had to be his Albus. Something in his gut just told him it was him. He looked the same as he did when they met so many years ago, albeit a bit younger. He had the same lopsided half-moon glasses, his slightly messy auburn hair and starting blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses, hiding the intelligence and cunning within him.

Focusing on his meal, Gellert made plans on confronting Albus. It had to be the right moment, with the right atmosphere to get Albus to accept him back.

He knew what he wanted. And whatever Gellert Grindelwald, now Gellert Klug, wanted, he would get. No matter what.

-End of Chapter Three-


	5. Chapter 4

Making Peace

A/N: Thanks to my friend, MidnightDream6495 was beta-ing!;) LOLZ

-Chapter Four-

When the Feast ended, Albus was the first out the Great Hall. He made a beeline towards the Gryffindor Prefect who was calling for the First Years to gather, hoping that the presence of an "older" student would deter the "little" Slytherin. Albus could hear Al panting behind him as he tried to catch up with his friend.

"Why did you walk so fast for?" Al panted out as he finally caught up with Albus. His stamina had never been as good as his brother's, crazy Quidditch fanatic that he was.

"Oh, I was... just excited to see our dorms!" Albus replied, having thought of that spur of the moment excuse. As he peered around Al, he caught sight of the blonde curls that Gellert Grindelwald had been so well-known for. In Albus' previous life as Albus Dumbledore, many had regarded Gellert Grindelwald as the 'Devil with an Angel's face". With his golden curls that looked like a halo around his head and his angelic features that looked as innocent as a newborn baby, one could not imagine Gellert even attempting to kill a fly, much less thousands of wizards.

Ah, but how true was the phrase "Do not judge a book by its cover". When victims looked at Gellert, they thought they were looking into the face of an angel coming to rescue them but quickly realised that they couldn't be more wrong when said "angel" moved to strike them down with a single stroke of his wand.

'Why hello there, Albus. Fancy meeting you here." A voice with a thick German accent whispered into his ear as a pair of arms snaked around his waist. Albus subconsciously leaned into his embrace before catching himself and pulling away from him. Albus turned around to face him and stared into the handsome face of his ex-lover.

Uh oh.

-Page Break-

Gellert nearly sighed with content at the feel of Albus' body against his once again. He would never let Albus go, not again, no matter what was going to happen.

"Hey you!" The Gryffindor Prefect had taken note of Gellert embracing his fellow First Year, Albus, who was practically frozen in shock. Thinking the worse, Jamie-the Prefect-quickly pulled them apart, earning a growl from Gellert. Albus, however, still seemed to be in shock.

Gellert nearly pulled out his wand to curse the insolent Prefect, with the deadliest curse he knew that was at the top of his mind. His hand moved towards his pocket, but he remembered just in time that he was in fact stuck in an eleven-year-old body. Casting curses worthy of a Dark Lord would do him no good. Especially in the long-run.

He quickly withdrew his hand and backed away from the Prefect, shooting Albus a look with a clear message.

This is not over.

-Page Break-

Albus was quiet throughout the walk up to the tower. Beside him, Al chattered on happily about the lessons they would be attending on the morrow. Albus attempted a weak smile at his friend but it came off as a grimace. He knew that whatever Gellert wanted, he would get. And he wanted Albus.

Albus was so not looking forward to tomorrow.

-End of Chapter Four-


	6. Chapter 5

Making Peace

-Chapter Five-

Albus woke up from his restless sleep to see a pair of startling green eyes staring directly at him. Years of experience had him jumping for his wand and pointing it directly between the emerald eyes of his intruder, belatedly realising just who he had at wand point, but the damage was done.

Al stood before him, frightened but standing his ground. "Albus... what... WHY did you point your wand at me?" Having had Harry as a father, Al knew the rudimentary parts of a human's body that one would aim for to kill, having had to defend himself against ex-Deatheaters for as long as he could remember. Albus had had his wand pointed directly at him, at a spot that said all that needed to be said. He had been ready to shoot off a curse to kill.

Albus gulped, knowing that he had screwed up. He had faced two Dark Lords in his previous life, but this was by far the scariest confrontation he ever experienced. Albus smiled, trying to pretend that nothing big had happened. When it became clear that Al wasn't buying it, Albus gulped and tried to come up with a feasible explanation for his actions.

"I was born to a very paranoid family of Light wizards who believed that the Dark Lord wasn't gone and that the Dark times had yet to come." Albus started, reasoning with himself that what he was saying was the truth anyway. He did go through something like this in his past life-during his childhood-as it was believed that there would a Dark Lord who would rise and bring either peace or strife to the Wizarding World.

Continuing on, Albus said, "I was hence trained from a young age to be on my guard, so... I really am sorry for my actions and... I hope that we can still remain as friends." With that said, Albus stood before Al, awaiting the verdict that would decide his fate in Hogwarts. The verdict which would decide the fate of the two boys, the fate of their friendship.

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, Albus peeked up into Al's smiling emerald green eyes that just a moment ago was filled with uncertainty and fear. That just a moment ago, Albus himself had mistaken for an enemy's eyes.

Like a window into his soul, Al's eyes said everything that needed to be said.

Albus was forgiven.

As the two boys smiled at each other, they knew that theirs was a friendship that would weather through the ages, no matter what obstacles stood before them.

-Page Break-

Gellert tapped his fingers impatiently on the Slytherin table, his eyes intent on the doors of the Great Hall. He had scanned the whole Hall when he sat down but hadn't caught sight of his Albus. Leaving his breakfast untouched, Gellert continued to watch out for Albus, ignoring the polite munching of Scorpius Malfoy next to him and the conversations of his Housemates around him.

Hearing the familiar and unique laughter of one Albus Dumbledore, Albus Engel now, Gellert's head snapped towards it. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the two boys walking into the Great Hall, laughing as though they weren't in trouble with Gellert for striding in so nonchalantly after having worried... no, having incurred Gellert's wrath, for the past hour.

Gellert wanted to confront Albus right there and then, to demand an explanation for being late for breakfast, but just as he stood up, the first bell rang. Gellert could only watch as Albus and the Potter boy quickly pick up a bun each and run out of the Hall to their next class, whispering to each other all the way.

Gellert's hand clenched around his wand, wanting to summon the two of them back to the Great Hall to demand an explanation, but quickly decided against it. He couldn't blow his cover as an eleven-year-old by casting advanced spells.

A sly smile grew on Gellert's face as he thought about his first lesson.

Potions, First Years, Gryffindors and Slytherins.

-End of Chapter Five-


	7. Chapter 6

Making Peace

A/N: Sorry if my portrayal of the characters seem to be a bit OOC, but my reasoning is that the next-gen characters were not really given such a big role at the end of the book and so can be portrayed in the author's own perspective. God knows how many fics I've read about next-gen that have totally different perspectives of Albus and gang hahaha Oh and for Albus and Gellert, their characters might seem a bit different as I personally feel that the way they were raised in their next life might have changed their character a bit Sorry about the long Author's Note and thanks to MidnightDream6495 for pointing this out;)

-Chapter Six-

Al practically vibrated in his seat as he waited for the lesson to start. He glanced at Albus, who was sitting next to him, the both of them having had an unspoken agreement to be each other's partners in their classes. Albus caught his glance and sent him a reassuring smile in return.

Al smiled back and waited for Potions to start. Potions. It would be his first lesson at Hogwarts. Though his father had proven to be dismal at Potions while he was at school-mostly because he had believed Snape to have been a greasy old git back then-Albus had always been interested in Potions. The complexity of the Art fascinated him and he had been requesting Potions books as presents for as long as he could remember.

A sudden movement from the back of the classroom caught his eye and Al looked around to see the blonde, almost white, hair of the Malfoy line. Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus had heard enough about Draco Malfoy and his entourage from his Uncle Ron to know how much they seemed to adore all the attention that they attracted and had expected the Malfoy heir to be just like his father, but Scorpius Malfoy was nothing like how Al had expected him to be. He seemed subdued and sat himself at the back of the class, next to his fellow Slytherin, Gellert Klug. Scorpius wasn't paying attention to anything around him at all and was instead scrutinizing the ingredients before him, as if trying to see what potions could be made using those ingredients. In fact, he seemed to be trying not to attract any attention to himself at all.

Curiouser and curiouser.

-Page Break-

Scorpius could feel an intense stare burning onto his face as he pored over the potion ingredients the class was asked to lay out. Chancing a glance, Scorpius caught the eye of Albus Potter. Having seen Albus Potter's face in the papers rather often, Scorpius wasn't surprised at the way he looked, nor was he surprised at the fact that he was in his Year at Hogwarts, having seen him at the Sorting Feast.

However, looking at him from afar or from a photograph in the newspaper was very much different from looking at him face-to-face and up close. The emerald green eyes that had been passed down from Lily Evans to her son and then to Albus Potter were so intense.

It felt like Albus Potter was looking into his soul.

Blushing, Scorpius looked back down at his ingredients, passing off the blush as discomfort and trying to ignore the warmth that filled his chest at the thought of Albus Potter staring at him.

-Page Break-

Albus Engel was a very tolerant person, having lived so long in his past life that he knew the importance of patience and tolerance. However, there was only so much that even he could handle and after having felt someone's eyes, Gellert's most likely, bore into him for the past five minutes or so, Albus was a few seconds away from turning around and hexing the man.

Tilting his head slightly, Albus sent a warning glance in Gellert's direction, pouting ever so slightly as he watched Gellert's smirk grow even wider than before.

Just as he was about to stand up and do something about Gellert, Professor Slughorn walked into the class.

"Good morning class! First Years, I see... and not ordinary First Years at that! Is that Albus Potter and Frank Longbottom I see? I taught your fathers, you know? Great things they did during the war, especially during the Final Battle." Professor Slughorn trailed off after that, his eyes glazed over as if thinking about the events before the defeat of Voldemort, the lives lost.

Albus looked up with a start, having not noticed that Frank Longbottom had been sorted into Gryffindor. Looking at him, Albus recognized him as the mousy, shy boy he had roomed with the night before but had been too distracted with Gellert to ponder about his identity.

As Professor Slughorn droned on about the uses of different potion ingredients and the basic potions they would be attempting that day, a smooth, German-accented voice cut him short.

"Excuse me, Professor..."

-End of Chapter Six-


	8. Chapter 7

Making Peace

A/N: I will be going on holiday for a couple of days soon, to celebrate my Grandma's birthday [12/12/12!] so this might be the last chapter I'll be posting for a while. I will try to get another chapter out be tomorrow though! Lolz

-Chapter Seven-

Gellert had just about enough of whatever the walrus-like man at the front of the class was droning on about. Most of the information he was lecturing them about was superficial, he was merely skimming the surface of what each ingredient could and would do. In fact, he didn't even bother explaining the different effects each ingredient had on the different potions nor did he explain whether dicing and chopping an ingredient could change its properties. Besides that, half of his speech was spent bragging about the accomplishments of his old students and fawning over his current students who had famous parents, obviously wanting their attendance in his 'prestigious' Slug Club.

If this was the standard of the Hogwarts' teaching staff, it was a wonder that Albus stayed as a teacher for that many decades, let alone Headmaster for over half a century.

Well, Horace Slughorn was known for being a braggart, to say the least. He had gone into retirement after the Final Battle and had only came back to teach last year, which was coincidentally James Potter's first year at Hogwarts. It was plain to everyone that he only came back to teach the Chosen One's son, thus leading to complaints from disgruntled parents who felt that their children were being ignored in favour of James Potter.

Gellert snorted in derision and raised his hand in the air. Professor Slughorn stopped in mid-sentence and smiled jovially, saying, "Yes, Mister…"

"Mister Klug, thank-you very much. I just felt the need to point out the numerous inaccuracies and lack of information in your attempt at an introduction to Potions. You failed to tell the class about the different effects each ingredient would have when reacted with another ingredient and the different effects of the ingredient when they are chopped or diced. How then, would we know the risks of adding different ingredients into unknown potions? " Slughorn spluttered in surprise, obviously shocked at the way Gellert stated the facts so plainly and eloquently.

Not giving Professor Slughorn a chance to defend himself, Gellert was about to continue his tirade when Albus cut in.

-Page Break-

Albus was quickly getting annoyed with the way Gellert was speaking to the Professor. He should have at least shown Professor Slughorn some respect and phrase his accusations in a politer way. Before he could stop himself, Albus responded to Gellert's speech.

"I am confident in Professor Slughorn's skill as a teacher and I'm sure he has a specific way of teaching and will probably teach this to the upper years when they tackle the harder potions. Besides, at this age, First Years like us would probably be even more confused by the onslaught of information."

Gellert smirked at him and fired back another statement. " What if some of the younger students wanted to experiment with potions without the presence of a teacher? Accidents are bound to happen and I know for a fact that every year, many students are sent to the Medi Witch beacause of their potion mishaps."

As Albus and Gellert argued on about the pros and cons of Professor Slughorn's speech, Professor Slughorn tried to bring order back to the class, where chaos had erupted as soon as Gellert started critisizing Professor Slughorn's way of teaching, failing horribly as he tried to do so.

After the class ended, the news spread like a forest fire and the whole school soon came to know about the two First Years' rivalry and about the argument that had made Professor Slughorn go into a nervous breakdown.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	9. Chapter 8

Making Peace

A/N: This will be the last chapter I'm posting for a while, since I'm going away tomorrow lolz;) Hahaha, please continue to support my story and leave reviews!:)

-Chapter Eight-

After that memorable first lesson for the Slytherin and Gryffindor First Years, they quickly came to realise that all lessons would pass in that manner, regardless of which class they were in.

What was astonishing was their manner of speech and phrasing. It was eloquent and precise, obviously directed to pierce the weak point of the other. But the most astonishing thing was the depth of knowledge both Albus and Gellert possessed. Their knowledge of each and every topic they argued about far surpassed that of even their teachers, even the teachers who were considered Masters in their field.

If that wasn't mind-boggling enough, the both of them also had a good grasp of many different languages. In fact, the whole school was counting the number of languages that they both knew, the current number being ten.

The first time they had spoken in another language would linger in the minds of those present forever. The guttural language, accompanied by their glacier-like glares, striked fear into even the oldest person present.

-Page Break-

Albus tensed up as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He could practically taste the magic coating the boy,the magic being too powerful to be contained in his eleven-year-old body.

There was a slight pause as both Albus and Gellert both got used to each other's magical signature once again. Their separation over the decades had led them to near forgetting each other's magical core. To Gellert, Albus' magical core felt like a bundle of fire that would burn anyone who got close to it, reminding Gellert of Albus' familiar, Fawkes. To Albus, Gellert's magical core felt… cold. It felt like ice that would freeze anyone near it, making others feel wary of Gellert. To have such contrasting magical cores that balanced each other out perfectly was indeed rare.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Albus moved away from Gellert to glare up at him, once again bemoaning the fact that Gellert was taller than him.

Well aware that there were students watching them, Albus tried ignoring Gellert and attempted to stalk away. Attempted, as he was stopped by a hand clutching his elbow and Gellert's voice in his ear.

"We need to talk Albus. You can't run away forever."

Without even realizing that Gellert spoke in another language, Albus responded in kind.

"There is nothing to talk about. It's obvious that we both know we have been reincarnated and still retain our memories. That's all we need to know about each other. We should just… pretend that we don't know each other and carry on our life as it is."

As they talked, they both failed to realise that they had gathered a crowd of people around them who were wondering what they were talking about.

As the argument went on, even a few teachers were drawn towards the pair, who still had no idea that they were speaking the language of the Ancient Elves.

It was an argument that one could never forget. An argument that took place in a language that not even the Head Mistress could understand.

-End of Chapter Eight-


	10. Chapter 9

Making Peace

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for only posting after so long! I was on holiday hahaha:) Anyway, I hope you guys will continue to support my story! Please review lolz!:) Hahaha thanks!;)

-Chapter Nine-

Before Al knew it, more than half of the year had passed. Halloween had arrived and soon after that, Father Christmas would come. The year that had began with doubts and insecurities would end with happiness and content. The year was dotted with good memories, like their first flying lesson, where he had hovered around unsteadily before getting used to the broom and darting off to find Albus.

Albus. Al sighed. There were moments when he just didn't understand his best friend. There were moments when Albus would sigh and stare into space, his eyes seeming older than his eleven years and holding too many secrets for a young boy to bear. Not only that, but Albus' year had been fraught with arguments with one Gellert Klug. Although Albus assumed a façade of indifference and ever so slight irritation during these confrontations, Al could sense that he was pleased with the intelligence that Gellert displayed. It was almost as if Albus wanted to ascertain Gellert's knowledge in every field and to push him to do his utmost best. And judging Gellert's reaction to Albus, it seemed that Gellert knew what was going on.

Shrugging it off as yet another mystery of the Great Mind of Albus Engel, Al drifted off to the main event of the day. Halloween.

-Page Break-

Albus sniffed the air in delight as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall with Al. Oh, how he had missed the familiar and comforting smell of Hogwart's home-made Halloween Feast and the laughter of the excited students. Having been away for so many years, it gave him a sense of relief to celebrate Halloween in the place he had regarded as home in the later part of his past life.

As they sat down, Albus smiled at the sight of mice running along the table and bowls of pumpkin pastries and candy corn towering towards the ceiling. Their entire meal was themed, thanks to the hard work of the House Elves: desserts of chocolate that had been magicked to look like dirt and worms, slices of chicken that were charmed and decorated to twitch and look like severed fingers. Halloween was indeed in the air. As he glanced around him, taking in the joy in the faces of the students around him, he inadvertently caught the eye of Gellert Klug.

Oh the joy.

-Page Break-

Gellert looked around in disdain at the pomp that Hogwarts put into their decorations. In his past life, at Durmstrang, Halloween was just another day. Lessons went on as usual and the only way to distinguish it from a normal school day was the gift of a pumpkin pastry along with dessert. At Hogwarts, the decorations could only be described as garish, placing far more importance on the festival than necessary. Everything in Hogwarts screamed garish, from the castle's interior decorations to the elaborate setting of each classroom, with the Potions Lab coincidentally being in the dungeons. The only good thing about Hogwarts was Albus.

Speaking of Albus, Gellert's head snapped in Albus' direction. Albus was sitting next to Al, of course, and was chatting happily with all his friends. Gellert tried to stifle the jealousy that rose within him, baffled at his own emotions. Surely he wasn't jealous of Albus' friends? He only admired Albus for his intellect… didn't he?  
Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Gellert placed his current thought to the back of his brain for further contemplation and turned around to face Scorpius Malfoy. They had become… acquaintances over the past few months, having shared the same room. Of course, no one could be considered his friend except Albus. And even Albus was more of a rival than a friend. The rest of humanity simply lacked the intellect needed to keep up decent conversations with him.

After engaging in the social convention that was a greeting, Gellert looked back in Albus' direction, a smile growing on his lips as he noticed Albus looking at him and blushing.

Without thinking through it, Gellert stood from his seat and walked towards Albus, not noticing the entire school watching him with bated breath, unsure of what would flare up once again between the two geniuses.

As he reached Albus, Gellert couldn't help but notice how Albus' hair fell perfectly to frame his face and accentuate his pale skin. How his eyes were such a vibrant blue that it put the sky to shame.

Bending down, Gellert whispered something into Albus' ear and then sauntered away with a smirk on his face, leaving the entire Hall wanting to know what had been said.

Only two people would ever know what passed through Gellert's lips that day. The 'pleasantry' he told to only Albus.

"Happy Halloween, my Albus."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	11. Chapter 10

Making Peace

A/N: Merry Christmas guys!;) Hahaha I just came home from church, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter for you guys!:) Hahaha it's officially 25th December 2012 here in Singapore 12:37 am! Hahaha this is a Christmas chapter just for you guys lolz;) Oh, and if Gellert's OOC-ness bothers you, I'm sorry! One of my friends also pointed it out, but I just thought that in this new life, Gellert would be more of his own person. Plus he feels drawn towards Albus and since he is in an eleven-year-old body/brain, he can't really control his emotions well enough, hence him acting like a 5-year-old boy expressing his love lolz. Haha and i wasn't really planning on Gellert being a Dark Lord in this fic, more of a condescending person, like Sheldon from TBBT, as seen from when he is constantly critisizing Hogwarts. Hahaha I wonder if people actually read A/Ns lolz:) Normally I feel too lazy to read so many words hahaha:) Btw, this is the longest chapter I've written so far and it took me three to four hours to type and edit it, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please continue to support my story and have Merry Christmas!;)

-Chapter Ten-

Albus wandered through the hallways of Hogwarts as he made his way to the Great Hall, his hands trailing along the stones lining the walls of Hogwarts. He smiled at the slight thrumming of magic beneath his fingers, a reassurance of the castle's "health" per say. Having spent nearly a month writing daily letters to his parents to persuade them to allow him to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, he finally managed to get his mother to accede to his request, his father following soon after.

He sighed, feeling a sense of contentment surrounding him. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother, he did. He just missed spending Christmas at Hogwarts and wanted to accompany the old school and feel like the old Albus Dumbledore once again. It was definitely an… interesting experience being in an eleven year old body with all the memories and emotions of a century old wizard.

As he finally neared the Hall, the call of his stomach prompted him to walk briskly through the doors and to sit himself in the nearest seat to await the arrival of the delicious Christmas fare. Nearly salivating, Albus grabbed a piece of turkey accompanied with a ladle of cranberry sauce, eating a few bites before calming down slightly and looking around the Hall. His good mood dampened slightly as he noted the looks of happiness of his schoolmates as they talked with their bosom friends. He was definitely missing his best friend. Al had tried asking his parents for permission to stay over at the school for Christmas, but his mother had immediately shot down that idea. Albus could understand the empty nest syndrome that Ginny was most likely experiencing, but he still missed having Al with him and their conversations on the different books they read.

Shaking his head, Albus picked out a treacle tart decorated with swirling snowmen for himself and took out his newest acquisition to accompany his meal: A History on Musical Magic by Curtis Oliver. It was Christmas Eve, and Albus was determined to enjoy the Christmas Eve Feast as best as he could. No matter how long he lived, no matter how many Christmases he had celebrated, he would always be excited to go to bed and wake up the next morning with a pile of presents stacked up at the foot of his bed.

As Albus finished the last bite of his treacle tart, he savored the sweet and cloying taste that filled his mouth and warmed his bones. Excusing himself from the table, he admired the decorations around the Hall: tinsel hanging on the House banners, gigantic trees strewn around the room and even themed checkered tablecloths. Sighing at the hard work and ingenuity of the House Elves and Hagrid, Albus headed off to bed, blissfully unaware of a pair of eyes following his every movement.

-Page Break-

Gellert frowned down at his overly sweet tart, questioning his sanity for deciding to stay at the school during the Christmas break. Oh that's right, he had wanted stay close to Albus. He was reluctant to let Albus out of his sight after so many years of being apart.

He stared at the spot Albus was standing at just a moment ago, relieved by his self-control. Having been watching Albus like a hawk throughout the whole feast, he was a few seconds away from walking over towards him and using whatever means possible to make the lonely look on his face disappear.

Gellert had been overcome by a frighteningly strong desire to hug and cuddle Albus.

A warmth filled his chest once again. A warmth that seemed to appear every time he thought about Albus. Making a mental note to sort out his feelings for Albus, but for now…

All his plans would depend on Albus' reactions on his Christmas present tomorrow.

-Page Break-

Albus woke up to a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Not bothering to hide his excitement, Albus leaped out of bed and sat down cross-legged before his gifts. Oh, the perks of having all his roommates go home for the holidays.

Picking up the present from the top of the pile-which was from his parents-Albus picked apart the wrapping paper carefully and crowed in delight to see a set of books that he had been lusting over for the past year or so. He made a quick note to himself to thank his parents for their generosity as he remembered that that particular set of books were rather pricey.

He unwrapped a couple more presents from his roommates-which consisted mainly of snacks and Honeydukes candy-before reaching Al's gift. As he opened up the rather hefty present, Albus was pleasantly surprised to see a book on Potions as well as a box. Albus drew out the box's contents and looked at it in shock before laughing. It was a cup, with an animated drawing of Albus poring over his books and scratching his head, the words 'Bookworm' inscribed above the drawing. Smiling at the aptness of the gift, Albus set it carefully on the bed before moving on to his next gift.

Albus looked at the last present in the pile in surprise. It was a small, flat box that had been buried under all the other, flashier presents. Picking it up and opening it, Albus quickly realized it was a necklace. An extremely familiar necklace.

The pendant was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and hung from a chain of fine silver. Albus looked closely at the necklace and narrowed his eyes. It had traces of both Gellert's and his magical signature. It was so familiar because he had made this with Gellert after they realized that their magic, in its purest form with the purest of intentions, could mesh together to form solid objects.

The strongest magical connection he ever had with a single person. Gellert.

Opening the letter that came with the present, Albus' eyebrows slowly rose until it nearly reached his hairline.

Albus,

I hope you remember the necklace we made together. In my life as Gellert Grindelwald, I never took it off me. Not even when I was in Nurmengard. Before I was imprisoned, I used the last of my magic to hide the pendant's magical signature. When I knew I was going to die, I hid it in a place that only I knew and retrieved it as soon as I was old enough to be conscious of my surroundings and in control of my magic.

I hope you will appreciate this gift. Let's put aside our past and start the next year on a clean slate.

Gellert

Albus sighed as he rubbed his temples. This left a lot to be reconsidered.

-Page Break-

Gellert opened his eyes and looked toward the foot of his bed. Unsurprisingly, there was little to none presents there, mainly because he refused to interact with anyone in a friendly manner.

He cast tempus wordlessly, noting the time and realizing that Albus should have opened his present by then. Smirking at Albus' possible reactions to his gift, Gellert set forth to the tedious task of opening presents. He had never enjoyed the pagan holiday that was Saturnalia and never would.

He opened up a few boxes of candy from his roommates before moving on to his parents' gift.

Gellert looked at said gift in amusement. It was a book, entitled 'A Summary of the Past 100 Years of The Wizarding World'. It was rather amusing how his parents still treated him like an eleven year old child and not realizing that he would have lived through the events of the past hundred years and even caused some of them.

He quickly freshened up to go downstairs for breakfast when he realized that breakfast was nearly over, not wanting to go hungry the whole day. He could just go down to the Kitchen, but the House Elves' adoring gazes made him uncomfortable.

As he neared the Great Hall, Gellert noticed a petite red-headed figure standing at the doors of the Hall who seemed to be in deep thought.

When said figure noticed him, he seemed to make up his mind and barreled towards Gellert, dragging him by his arm to a deserted corridor as Gellert belatedly realized that it was Albus.

Upon reaching the corridor, Albus turned to Gellert and looked up at him, his blue eyes begging Gellert to answer his question truthfully. "Did you really mean what you said in your letter? That you want to start over and be friends again?"

Struck dumb by the fact that Albus was actually speaking to him cordially, Gellert nodded.

There was a sudden movement and Gellert found a pair of arms around his waist and red hair under his nose as Albus whispered a soft "Thank-you for the gift. Let's start over next year." Gellert stared dumbstruck as Albus untangled himself from him and ran back in the direction of the Great Hall. As he stared at the retreating red-headed figure, Gellert felt his face split into an uncharacteristically wide smile.

Best Christmas present ever.

-End of Chapter Ten

A/A/N: Hahaha if anyone is confused over the whole Saturnalia thing, watch The Big Bang Theory hahaha;) Sheldon Cooper FTW LOLZZ


	12. Chapter 11

Making Peace

A/N: Hey guys Thanks for still sticking with this story and continuing to support and read it!:) Haha and a big THANKSSSS to all those who favourited/followed/reviewed! Oh and someone brought up that I don't thank my followers/favouriters/reviewers… I DO! HAHA GO LOOK AT YOUR PM BOX LOLZZ Haha anyway, I thought this chapter was quite apt since I'm going to be collecting my O Level results in a few hours:/ Part of the reason why I didn't update for so long was because I was fretting over this matter:/ Wish me all the best guys! Please continue supporting my story and sorry if this chapter's flow is weird, I haven't had a chance to edit it yet because I'm like rushing off to school now:/ And I really wanted to post this chapter before I got my results or it would be delayed even more:/ Thanks for supporting me all the way!

-Chapter Eleven-

The start of the New Year brought about new responsibilities and resolutions. For one Albus Engel, this year was a chance for second chances and new opportunities.

Albus Engel walked down the stairs with Al Potter, both eagerly awaiting the first breakfast at Hogwarts for the New Year. As they walked on, they bantered back and forth about their Christmas celebrations and their resolutions for the New Year. For Al, his resolution was to be more understanding towards others and to give everyone a chance regardless of their background. For Albus, his resolution was to give second chances and to be more open-minded. This was the way their conversation flowed, all the way down the stairs.

As they neared the Hall, Albus' eyes widened in surprise when he caught sight of a figure-Gellert-standing by the doors of the Great Hall, obviously waiting for someone. Waiting for Albus, if Gellert catching sight of him and walking toward him was any indication.

"Hey Albus," Gellert paused as a smirk grew on his face. "How was your New Year, my friend?" As Al looked on in shock, Albus smiled back at Gellert and responded amicably. " It was great, thank-you for asking. Yours?"

"Mine went on fine as well." In an abrupt change of topic, Gellert immediately shot out his next question. " Our examinations are approaching, aren't they?"

Albus' smile grew even bigger when he realized the implications of Gellert's words. "Yes, yes they are. Good luck for them then." With that, the two parted ways: Albus and Al to the Gryffindor table and Gellert to the Slytherin table.

As soon as they sat down, Al rounded on and starting questioning him on his new relationship with Gellert. "I thought you detested Gellert! Why the sudden change?"

"I believe in second chances, Al. During the break, he managed to convince me of his good intentions and we became friends." Bending his head down, Albus hid a smile.

After all, what was a little friendly competition between friends?

-Page Break-

For the next few weeks leading up to their exams, Gellert could be found huddled in a corner of the school library, fervently flipping pages and going through his notes. Although he was well aware of his intellect, Gellert knew that complacency would be his downfall. Besides, his opponent this time was Albus. Albus, who never stopped working on improving himself. One moment of complacency for Gellert would bring Albus five steps forward.

Summoning his resolve, Gellert bent over his books once again to continue studying and quickly fell into a steady rhythm. He was so engrossed in his notes that he failed to notice a presence before him. It wasn't until a shadow fell over his books that he finally looked up to see Albus standing before him with a large stack of books on his arm and a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Gellert, may I join you?" Albus gestured to the empty seat across from Gellert and upon seeing Gellert's nod of consent, grinned and sat down.

The two sat in an awkward silence for sometime before Gellert sighed and decided to take the first step. He cleared his throat and upon catching Albus' eye, smirked and said, "So, are you confidant in beating me in the upcoming examinations?"

-Page Break-

Albus felt a slight tinge of irritation at Gellert's words, but it should have been expected. It was still the same old Gellert, after all. Albus smiled at his old friend and felt a sense of inexplicable joy. It was the joy of finally having found a friendly rival-one that could challenge his intellect and one that he could finally go all out against.

As Albus smiled back at Gellert, his reply on the tip of his tongue, only one thought passed through their minds.

'He had no chance of winning.'

-Page Break-

The fight between the two competitive spirits was a long and tiring one. As soon as an examination was over, their confidence would grow in leaps and bounds, each confidant that they would beat the other.

On the day their results were released, Gellert received his results with a façade of confidence, his inner self in turmoil. He quickly retreated back to his seat and was about to open his results when a milky-white hand stopped him.

"Let's open our results together," was Albus' suggestion as he sat himself down beside him. Nodding his consent, the two boys quickly opened their enveopes and compared their results.

Gellert topped the level in Potions.

Albus was first for Herbology.

Gellert was first in History of Magic.

Albus topped the level in Transfiguration.

The list went on and on, with one coming first in a subject and the other coming first in another subject. This pattern went on until they reached the bottom of the page. The final verdict of who had topped the level overall.

Gellert was the first in level that year.

As Gellert resisted the urge to jump around the room screaming, he realized the Albus was sitting beside him silently, with a serene smile on his face. Upon realizing Gellert's confusion, Albus smiled up at Gellert.

"It's just nice to finally have a rival after so many years." Albus paused with a smirk on his face. "Anyway, I still have Second Year to beat you!"

Gellert looked startled for a while before a smile slowly grew on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it, friend."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


End file.
